


Whenever, Wherever

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Anime, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: Lucky you were born that far away soWe could both make fun of distanceLucky that I love a foreign land forThe lucky fact of your existenceA collection of LeoJi drabbles and oneshots based off tumblr requests.Tags to be added as they become relevant.





	1. Soup and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> _“Leoji first date? :3 or caring for the other when one of them is ill” - Nyaoran_
> 
> I read this prompt and thought... Both? Both. Both is good.
> 
> ~~Also yes. I did name this collection after a Shakira song. But go and listen to it. It just works, okay?~~

“I can still--” A multitude of coughs break the sentence apart. “--go.”

Leo smiles in response and shakes his head as he moves closer to the edge of his bed. Burrowed beneath the sheets, a trembling Guang-Hong looks up at him with unfocused, glazed eyes. His normally creamy face is gaunt; a ghastly shade of pale coloured only by the red flush of his cheeks. The soft, velvet tone of his voice is marred by the harsh coughs that have plagued him all night, making his voice rough and shaky.

“Leooo…” His voice cracks to accommodate the pitch of his whine, and Leo has to rush forward when Guang-Hong tries to raise himself with trembling arms.

“Whoa, hey, none of that,” he scolds gently and guides Guang-Hong back down to the mattress with a concerning lack of protest. For as soft-spoken as he is, Guang-Hong has always had a stubborn streak, and his sudden lack of fight only makes Leo worry more. “It’s alright; just stay in bed, okay?”

“But…” Guang-Hong’s lower lip protrudes in a watery pout that shouldn’t be as cute as it is, given the fever coursing through him. It’s a hard look to deny, but the heat against his palm is enough to curb his pity enough to ignore the silent plea.

“But nothing.” Leo’s voice is firm. “You’re sick.”

The lip sticks out further and Guang-Hong sniffs quietly for added effect, but Leo only rolls his eyes in response and tucks the blankets more firmly around Guang-Hong’s slender waist.

“...but we had plans…” The crestfallen look on his face makes Leo’s chest grow tight. It’s the first time they’ve properly been able to see each other since they started their official relationship, and today had been their first ‘real’ date that didn’t separate them by countless miles and glowing screens. 

It would be a lie to say he’s not disappointed, but it’s with the situation, not Guang-Hong. They’ve been carefully planning this vacation for months, and their determination was rewarded with an entire week to spend together in Leo’s family home… only for Guang-Hong to get sick the first day.

When Leo considers it, it makes sense. Neither of them had been particularly well-behaved about their bedtimes, especially with the countdown excitement of the last few days before they could see each other, and finally Guang-Hong’s arrival. Rest had been fleeting for a few days now, and it was only natural at least one of them paid for it.

With a gentle smile, Leo brushes Guang-Hong’s bangs back with careful fingers and bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. Guang-Hong hums, soft and content as Leo slips the stuffed bear that had fallen to the floor back into Guang-Hong’s arms. 

“I’ll be right back,” he assures and straightens, making his way toward the door. “Try and get a little rest.”

* * *

An hour later, Leo returns to his room cradling a steaming bowl of soup in one hand and his laptop pressed to his side with the other. Guang-Hong, much to his relief, is fast asleep, curled into a small ball around the bear he grasps in loose arms. The sight brings a soft smile to Leo’s lips, and he lingers beside the bedside table after he sets the soup down and takes a moment to admire the view.

Slow movements guide his hand to his phone, and his finger hovers hesitantly over an icon with a camera accented by a rainbow gradient. It seems a pity to keep such a cute sight to himself, but Guang-Hong  _ is _ still asleep, and he quickly reroutes his tap to a much more basic looking camera and snaps a photo. He can always show Guang-Hong later and erase it if he protests, but for now, he can add the photo to the large and growing folder on his phone dedicated to countless precious moments together.

“Guang-Hong.” Leo leans forward and sets the laptop aside in favour of bracing his weight against his palm to shake Guang-Hong’s shoulder gently. “Guang-Hong… wake up.”

“Mm… no…” The slurred, sleepy protest is painfully cute, and Leo is forced to resist the urge to laugh as he leans closer still and peppers Guang-Hong’s forehead and cheeks with kisses.

“Guang-Hong,” Leo hums and nudges a flushed cheek with his nose. “Come on now.”

“...cheater…” Guang-Hong mumbles and opens his eyes partway to squint at Leo under the bright ceiling lights. 

“Cheater? Me?” Leo hums and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. “How so?”

“...can’t be annoyed with kisses…” 

Leo smiles, his eyes gentle as he threads his fingers through Guang-Hong’s hair and brushes the bangs aside once more. His skin is still too pale for Leo’s comfort, and the flush of his cheeks hasn’t died down, but some of his focus seems to have returned. His eyes no longer sinks to Leo’s shoulders or the floor and their gazes are able to stay locked. “Can you sit up?”

“Mm… think so.” Guang-Hong grunts with the effort of pushing himself up and gratefully leans into Leo when an arm wraps around his shoulders to steady him as the pillows are fluffed up and rearranged to help him sit against the headboard. “...thanks.”

“I made you soup.” Leo motions to the bowl, clearly pleased, and settles beside Guang-Hong in the bed, tugging a plastic dock up from the floor to set his laptop on. “And I brought movies.”

“Huh…?” Guang-Hong frowns and takes the bowl into his hands, fingers curling around the warmth as he watches pull up a red and black website and scrolls through the suggested options on the first page.

“I brought you soup,” Leo nods to the bowl, then gestures to his computer, “lunch and a movie. That’s what we had planned, right?” He doesn’t miss the look of surprise that melts over Guang-Hong’s face as he taps the first movie in the series they’d been hoping to see the latest installment of. It’s not quite the same, but refreshing their memory certainly won’t hurt, and hopefully Guang-Hong will be feeling better soon enough for them to try again. “Right, so I figured we’d start with the first movie, then take a little break because there’s this new series exclusive on the site I really want to show you. After that, we can watch the second one and by that time, it’ll probably be close to dinner so we can see how you’re feeling and decide what to ea--Guang-Hong?”

Leo stops mid-rant when Guang-Hong’s eyes begin to mist over. Tears pool at the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill over as he sniffs and drags a sleeve across his runny nose. “T-that’s really...” he chokes out, and for a moment, Leo is genuinely concerned that perhaps Guang-Hong is even more ill than he thought. “I-it’s really sweet.” He sniffs again and Leo goes still, uncertain how to respond, but Guang-Hong makes the decision for him and leans into Leo’s side, taking a long slurp of his soup.

“...thank you,” he murmurs around the rim of the bowl and looks up. “This is perfect.”

A small bush of his own slips across Leo’s face as Guang-Hong settles back into his side, shifting slowly until he finds a comfortable spot and goes still. For a brief, quiet moment, the only sound between them are soft gulps, and the silence settles over them comfortably like a blanket until Leo finally leans forward and taps ‘play’ on their movie.

“I’ll get you some medicine after this,” he promises and slips his arm around Guang-Hong’s waist to better brace him against his side. “Maybe some tea. It’s not as good as what you gave me, but I’m pretty sure we have a few bags sitting around.”

Guang-Hong nods once in response and sets his bowl in his lap, eyes focused on the screen. It’s almost impressive just how quickly he’s finished, and Leo sets the bowl aside in favour of pulling the laptop closer to them and Guang-Hong more firmly against his side. His cheek falls against the top of Guang-Hong’s head and he wrinkles his nose as the light brown strands tickle him.

The movie barely reaches the halfway point when Leo suddenly hears the soft wheeze of snores hindered by a stuffy nose. Looking down, he smiles as he gazes at the slumbering weight pressed against him. “Already out…?” He chuckles and pushes his laptop away, closing it with a quick flick of his wrist. 

Closing his eyes, he releases a content sigh and and tugs the covers back up as he guides them both back down to the pillows. They still have an entire day to finish their date, and a quick break to recharge sounds just perfect.


	2. Not Quite Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wasn’t looking at his butt!” 
> 
> “Why not?” Phichit shrugs and leans back to allow his legs to dangle off the bed. “I mean, I looked at his butt--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _First kiss? Or progression of friendship to romance without either of them really noticing until someone points it out?”_  
>  \- Kirakari
> 
> Technically this didn’t cover the entire progres friendship, but first kisses are cute as hell… but so is Phichit playing matchmaker. So I hope you don’t mind I (sort of) used both prompts together.

There were two very important things Guang-Hong had learned in his lifetime:

First, a smiling Phichit was a happy Phichit.

Second, a happy Phichit was almost always a _dangerous_ Phichit.

Curled up in the plush chair of his hotel room, Guang-Hong watches a _very_ happy Phichit stretched out across his bed tapping away on his phone. He likes to think he’s known Phichit long enough -- almost four years now -- to know the differences in Phichit’s various smirks and smiles. He has, of course, a genuinely happy one, the one for when he’s amused, one that seems to be specifically reserved for when he’s teasing Yuuri, one for victory, one for _Victuuri_ , and a handful of others Guang-Hong has successfully been able to label and file away in his mind.

His current one, however, is his _plotting_ smile, and it leaves Guang-Hong on edge as he tries to distract himself with the latest images on his Instagram feed until he is inevitably pulled into _something._

“So…” The sudden break in silence makes Guang-Hong jump, his fingers fumbling with his phone as he places it carefully in his lap and tries to look calm. “You did really well today.”

Guang-Hong nods once and eyes Phichit wearily. His smile hasn’t changed, but the gleam in his eyes is growing by the minute. “Oh, um, thank you. But there were  plenty of people who didn’t mess up like I did.” He can’t speak for his own performance, but Leo… Leo had been _incredible_. From the way his carefully sewn outfit followed his form with each spin and jump, to each and every elegant shift of his body in perfect time with the music, it had been _amazing_. Entrancing, even, and absolutely stunning to watch. The thought makes him smile and his fingers curl around the edges of his sleeves. “Did you see Leo’s performance?”

Phichit nods and raises his gaze to meet Guang-Hong’s and his grin grows just slightly. “Leo? He did pretty well.”

“Pretty well?” Guang-Hong sputters and in his brief rush of panic, he doesn’t realise he’s fallen right into Phichit’s trap. “He was _amazing_. Did you see how much he’s improved? He didn’t even fall and his quads -- did you _see_ those? They were so well timed and he -- well, he over-rotated one of them -- but he recovered really well and the other one was perfect! I don’t know what he’s been doing with his coach, but--” Guang-Hong stops and realizes that Phichit has been staring at him with a wide, toothy grin.

_Oh no…_

“He really _did_ do well, didn’t he?” Phichit’s smile has entered what Leo once dubbed ‘shit eating’ territory and Guang-Hong knows he’s in trouble.

“Y-yes,” he nods and presses further back into his chair, as if this might somehow help. “I mean, he, w-well…”

“Weeelllll?” Phichit draws out the word and scoots to the end of the bed, perched precariously on the edge. “Don’t stop on my account. Really. Keep doing. Tell me what you thought of his hair. And his eyes. Oooh, and how his butt looked when he--”

“P-Phichit!” Guang-Hong squeaks, and grabs a stuffed lion that had been tossed out to him on the ice and buries his face into the soft, pleasant smelling fur. “I wasn’t looking at his butt!” Maybe a glance -- his pants _had_ been exceptionally form-fitting and really, he was just admiring the look of the outfit -- but he most certainly hadn’t _stared._

“Why not?” Phichit shrugs and leans back to allow his legs to dangle off the bed. “I mean, _I_ looked at his butt--”

“Phichit!”

Phichit holds up his hands in defence, grinning. “I don’t have to be in love with him to appreciate the assthetic.”

“The _what?”_ Guang-Hong stares, lost between confusion and horror, “I don’t… I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to say the word.”

“Tell that to the internet.” Phichit smiles all-too-pleasantly and swaggers forward to drape himself over the back of Guang-Hong’s chair. The close proximity isn’t something Guang-Hong is unaccustomed to, but when Phichit’s arm circles around his shoulder to show the screen of his phone, another squeak manages to burst from Guang-Hong’s throat.

On Phichit’s screen is a photo of Leo, a particularly _nice_ photo of Leo in the middle of a sit spin from _behind_ of all things. He can feel the heat building in his cheeks as he tries to look away, but his eyes settle on the sharp look of concentration on Leo’s face and he suddenly finds himself captivated. _“Amazing…”_ It’s meant to just be a thought, but it slips out before he can stop it and almost _feels_ Phichit’s grin grow behind him.

“Mmhm, really amazing.”

“Why are you doing this to me…?” Guang-Hong groans and plants his face right back into the middle of his lion’s back. “If you’re just going to tease me, you can go back to your own room.”

“Sorry,” Phichit hums like he isn’t sorry at all, “but I’m on a mission, and I can’t leave until I’ve finished.”

“A mission.” Guang-Hong repeats, his tone flat as he peers up with one eye to glower. “What mission?”

“A mission of _love,_ ” Phichit plants himself on the arm of Guang-Hong’s chair and throws an arm around his shoulder. “Love for two of my best friends who need to just _kiss and hook up already._ ”

“Wh-what? We’re not--”

“You stared at his butt.”

“So did you!”

“You stared at his face too.”

“Where else am I _supposed_ to look?”

“Apparently his bu--”

_“Phichit.”_

“Do you even know what you look like when you talk about him?” Phichit asks and his tone shifts from amusement to curiosity. “At all?”

“...like a person?” Guang-Hong answers hopefully and feels his chest tighten when Phichit shakes his head.

“Your eyes light up. Or I guess _you_ light up. Like someone flipped a switch in your face and suddenly you’re running on the power of, uh… Leo, I guess. It’s pretty cute, actually. Leo is pretty much a guaranteed smile out of you.”

“Th-that’s not… He’s my best friend--”

“If anyone brings him up you sort of… ramble.”

“You do the same thing about Yuuri.”

“Of course I do,” Phichit shrugs, “he’s _my_ best friend. I like to show him off. And as the captain of the S.S Victuuri, I have to make sure things keep running smoothly and people see how great he is so they back off.”

“...the what?”

“Don’t worry about it. LeoJi will be sailing soon soon.”

“Leo-- _what?_ ”

“Nothing, nothing.” Phichit waves his hand in the air absently and continues talking. “Anyway, my point is, you don’t talk about _anyone_ else the way you talk about Leo. Or look at them. Or gush about them. Or, like, stay up until really ridiculously late hours talking to them. You tell _me_ goodnight, but then I find out from Leo the next day that you two have stayed up until three am sharing ‘dank memes’ and pictures of cats.”

“...what memes?”

“Da--nevermind, don’t worry about it. We’re talking about Leo. Not your forbidden nightly conversations.”

“There’s nothing _forbidden_ about them.” Guang-Hong protests and feels his face grow hot again. “What do you think we talk about?”

“I don’t know… Each other? Hamsters? You could just stare into each other’s eyes for all I know.” Phichit shrugs again and slides off the chair to cage Guang-Hong in place with a hang on each armrest. “Listen, Guang-Hong… Do you wanna hold him?”

“...huh?”

“Leo. Do you wanna hold him?”

Guang-Hong stares, his eyebrows drawn together in brief confusion. _Did_ he want to hold Leo? He _did_ very much enjoy hugging him, and he loved receiving hugs in return. There was nothing weird about hugs, surely. “...yes.”

“Please him?”

“...yes?” Nor was there anything weird about wanting to see Leo happy. At least, that’s what he hopes Phichit means and this isn’t going where he thinks it is.

“Then you’ve gotta gotta try--mmmff.” Phichit’s growing voice is cut off as Guang-Hong’s hands clap over his mouth and muffle the rest of his words.

“...are you _serious?”_

“Haullywoud sheemz tuh bhesht whuy to cahz yhur uhttezion.”

Guang-Hong’s eyes narrow as he lowers his hand. “What?”

“I _said_ , Hollywood seems to be the best way to get your attention. The best way that’s not Leo.”

“...do you ever stop teasing people?”

Phichit taps his chin, a feigned look of thought on his face. “Sometimes,” he hums, “on Wednesdays.”

Guang-Hong looks down at his phone hopefully to read the date and feels his stomach drop. Thursday. Of course it was Thursday; weird things always seemed to happen to him on Thursdays. “...great.”

“Don’t be so down,” Phichit chirps happily and claps Guang-Hong on the shoulder. “Not after I’ve gone through all the effort of setting everything up for you.”

“...everything?”

“Everything.”

“What’s every--” A knock on the door cuts Guang-Hong short and before he can so much as stand, Phichit has already bounded across the length of the room and thrown the door open.

“Leo!” The delight in Phichit’s voice is palpable. “You’re late.”

Leo raises an eyebrow in question and glances at the clock sitting on the bedside table. “Only by a few minutes.”

“Did you deliver my message?”

“What, to our coaches?” Leo shrugs, “I guess, but why did you need them wait in the lob--”

“Not important.” Phichit cuts in and drags Leo inside. “Come. Stay. Relax. Find your soulmate--”

“Find my--”

“Socialize. Feel the zen. Whatever--oh look at the time,” he dances out of range of Leo’s arms and dives into the hall. “Looks like I’ll have to leave early. I’ve got, um… things that need taking care of. Yeah. A few really important things.”

“What are you--”

 _“Things.”_ Phichit repeats seriously. His gaze slips over to Guang-Hong, a silent, knowing look of encouragement lingering in his eyes, but barely lasts a moment. In the time it takes him to grab the door handle, his smile is back in place.  “Have fun kids! Remember to stay safe!”

There’s no time for either of them to ask exactly what that means, and the door is tugged shut not a moment later.

“What,” Leo begins, slow and uncertain, “just happened?”

“...don’t ask,” Guang-Hong groans and buries his face in his hands. He knew that look in Phichit’s eyes, and it isn’t the first time he’s tried this tactic, and Guang-Hong was more than certain it wouldn’t be the last. He just prays _this_ time won’t end as disastrous and embarrassing as the other attempts. “Just... don’t ask. Please.”

The silence that follows makes Guang-Hong thinks Leo is going to ask anyway, but he settles for shrugging his shoulders and moves closer to the chair, settling on the arm Phichit had been using only minutes ago. “So… is everything alright?”

“Huh?” Guang-Hong looks up and blinks owlishly. “Alright?”

“Phichit said you needed to talk to me about something serious.” Leo frowns, concern lacing his tone. “Something about your heart hurting?”

“N-no,” he bites back another groan and grabs another plush from the table, a bear, and hugs both it and the lion to his chest, as if he might be able to hide behind them. His _heart?_ Just what was Phichit thinking? What if Leo had called for medical help? “Phichit is just being dramatic, my heart is fine.”

When Leo doesn’t look convinced, Guang-Hong puts on his best assuring smile and shakes his head. “Really. I’m perfectly healthy. It’s… more of a nerve thing.”

“A nerve… thing?” Leo repeats as his shoulders sag in relief. “Did something happen?”

 _Yes,_ Guang-Hong thinks bitterly and finally makes sense of Phichit’s sudden onslaught before running out the door. _Phichit happened._

“It’s…” He stops and bites his lip. Why can’t his heart just _behave_ and his face stay a normal colour? “I… just wanted to congratulate you. On your free skate, I mean. You did incredible! I’ve never really gotten to see you do any kind of quad in person! You must have been working so hard.”

Guang-Hong looks up in time to see the surprise on Leo’s face melt into disappointment. It lingers for barely a moment before he smiles faintly and nods. “Y-yeah, coach said I wouldn’t always be able to make it on just fancy footwork. With the Grand Prix medalists last year still skating and Viktor returning to the ice, I really have to step up my game if I have any hope of making it to the finals myself.”

“You will!” Leo jumps at the sudden burst in volume and nearly tumbles off the chair. “I-I mean…” Guang-Hong sputters as his face goes red and he clears his throat. “I… I just--you will. You’ve come so far in just a year and the passion and feelings you put into _all_ your routines is really, really amazing and… and…” He flounders, trying to find something else to say that isn’t just _babble_ , but he falls short and feels the warmth in his cheeks spread down his neck and up his ears.

He’s a mess. This whole situation is a mess. He’s going to push Phichit off a bridge. Or a chair. Less deadly, still painful. Or maybe just unfollow him for a week. That would teach him.

“And…?” Leo looks worried now. “Are you alright?”

“F-fine!” His voice squeaks and makes him wince. He sounds ridiculous and if tingling of his face says anything, he probably looks it too. “I just…”

He just a lot of things. He’s _known_ how he’s felt for Leo for a long time, but it was so much easier to bury when  he thought no one knew. But if _Phichit_ knows, it wouldn’t be long before _everyone_ knew, and he didn’t need Leo finding out about any of this through some horribly embarrassing post on social media.

 _Hollywood seems to be the best way to get your attention._ Phichit’s words from before keep playing over in his mind and he’s scrambling with how to address it. Hollywood made it seem so easy. Find a good sunset on the beach, kiss, cry, and have a happily ever after. But it was the early evening, there were no beaches nearby, and he certainly didn’t want to cry. That left only one option left.

Drawing up all his courage -- or maybe he’s just forcing his nerves to stay silent -- Guang-Hong surges forward at the exact same moment Leo dips his head.

Both of them suddenly reel back with cries of alarm and pain. Guang-Hong cradles his forehead as Leo grabs his nose and tumbles backward, and lands on the floor with a crash and a low groan. The reading lamp behind the chair sways on its stand, and before Guang-Hong can scramble back up into a sitting position, it tumbles over, eliciting a loud yelp from the floor.

Several minutes of horrified silence follow before Guang-Hong throws himself off the chair, sputtering and stumbling in his attempt to get to Leo. “Oh my _god,_ ” he chokes out and grabs the lamb with more force than necessary, tossing it aside. “I-I’m so sorry! A-are you alright?! I’m sorry, Leo, I wasn’t paying attention and--”

“Uuuugh,” Leo groans and rubs his face gingerly as he tries to ignore the ringing in his ears. “Damn, Guang-Hong, next time just ask me to stand up or something. No need to push--”

“No!” Guang-Hong squeaks and covers his face. This was _more_ than a mess now. “I-I wasn’t trying to push you--”

“Guang-Hong?”

“--I can’t believe I actually let Phichit do this--”

“Guang-Hong--”

“--and I’ve just messed up _everything_ and now you’re _hurt_ and what if your nose is broken?”

“I don’t think it--”

“Then all your pictures will be ruined and your fans will hate me--”

“Guang-Hong, what are you talking ab--”

“--and I was just trying to kiss you!” Guang-Hong’s eyes grow wide and he claps a hand over his mouth, as if he might have been able to push the words back into his mouth from the open air. He desperately wishes _he_ were the one who had just fallen down and then, maybe, he could claim it was just his dazed state making him speak. But he knows better and _Leo_ certainly knows better -- and it wouldn’t help that Guang-Hong is a terrible liar anyway.

With a small whine, Guang-Hong closes his eyes and tries to visualize melting into the floor. If he asks, maybe Leo will act like this never happened -- or maybe he’ll think it was just some weird cultural thing. He doesn’t have any ‘culture things’ he can blame it on, but he could make one up -- he hopes -- but that would _also_ involve lying which he knows he isn’t any better at now than he was five minutes ago.

Damn Phichit.

Something soft and warm against the back of his hand pulls Guang-Hong back to earth and he opens his eyes only to meet Leo’s startlingly close gaze. He yelps, the sound muffled by his palm as he leans back slightly and tries to figure out what just happened.

“It’s a little hard to kiss someone when they’re covering their mouth,” Leo smiles, his gaze soft. “I mean, I don’t know if it was one of those ‘heat of the moment’ things, but if you were serious before, could you… lower your hand?”

Guang-Hong swallows and feels his arm go slack. It’s shock that leaves his arms limp, and his jaw tries to follow them to the ground. He can feel his heart as it tries to work its way up his chest and into his throat, heat coursing through his entire body. He’d almost broken Leo’s nose and now _he_ wanted a kiss?

Just how hard had he hit him?

“You… you want to…?”

Now it’s Leo’s turn to blush and he has the decency to look sheepish as he pulls away and rubs the back of his neck. “...I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t wanted to before. Or imagined it. Maybe a little too much -- n-not that it’s a daily thing, but…”

Seeing Leo flustered and scrambling over his words when it was Guang-Hong who had been just as lost only moments ago loosens his nerves and he smiles, fingers curling into the fabric of his pants as he nods. “...me too.”

Leo perks up and his shoulders relax as he leans back in. “Really?”

“...yeah,” Guang-Hong nods again, “...maybe even more than you.”

Leo laughs in response and raises a hand. His palm is surprisingly smooth for all the times it must have been dragged across the ice, and warm. Wonderfully warm even against Guang-Hong’s flushed cheeks. The tips of his fingers brush against Guang-Hong’s ear and dip into the roots of his hair. He barely notices as he covers Leo’s hand with one of his own, afraid he’ll lose the gesture to nerves and gives the tanned fingers a soft squeeze.

“Can I…?”

“I moved my hand,” Guang-Hong points out, little more than a whisper, and holds his breath in anticipation as Leo’s eyes brighten in response.

His eyes close before Leo even moves, but he feels the heat draw closer and a soft, hesitant touch against his lips. It’s not _enough_ , and Guang-Hong blindly chases after the mouth that has just left his, bumping into what must be Leo’s cheek twice before he makes his mark, and it seems to be all the intiviation Leo needs.

The hand cradling Guang-Hong’s face slides upward, following the line of his jaw into strands of light brown hair. More than once, Leo’s fingers get caught in small knots, but pass through with barely a wince as Guang-Hong leans closer and grabs the front of Leo’s shirt, fingers curling tight in the rush of _everything_ rushing through him.

Leo’s lips are nothing like he imagined. They’re not silky or smooth, but plump and slightly chapped from all the time spent in chilled buildings, practicing routines over and over and all the forgotten sticks of lip balm left in gym bags or locker rooms. The faintest hint of something spicy lingers on Leo’s lips and Guang-Hong follows it eagerly, trying to place the taste, only to be halted as his nose squishes against Leo’s face and the soft rumble of laughter vibrates against his fingers and mouth.

“D-don’t laugh…!” Guang-Hong pouts and pulls back, just far enough to meet Leo’s gaze and purse his lips. “It’s not like I’ve ever been able to practice.”

“It was perfect,” Leo assures and drops his hands to Guang-Hong’s waist. His eyes are warm and affectionate, and fill Guang-Hong with a sense of ease he’s never felt before. How could he have missed looks like that all this time?

“So…”

“So…?” Guang-Hong waits, the comfortable heat he’s been feeling weakening as cold nerves claw up his chest. Was he already feeling regret?

“I think I might kind of like you.” Leo smiles, sheepish. “Like, a _lot_. Maybe even more than music.”

Guang-Hong almost laughs in delight and relief. “I think...” He begins and loosens his grip on Leo’s shirt in favour of throwing his arms around Leo’s neck and hiding his grin against a warm shoulder. “I might kind of like you a lot too. Maybe even more than teddy bears.”

The hands at his waist slide along the dips of his hip and crawl up his back, tugging him into a tight embrace. It all feels clumsy and new, and _nothing_ like Hollywood at all. There’s no magic in the air, no birds singing or sunsets or beaches. Just a hotel room and a possibly broken lamp and Leo.

But as he feels Leo’s lips brush against the crown of his head and curl into an unmistakable smile, he can’t feel disappointed. No one could have ever scripted anything as wonderful as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. Someone just take my keyboard away from me.


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Guang Hong (an only child) spending a week with Leo's family, including dealing with Leo's various younger siblings”_  
>  \- lorienleylines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am an only child and have no idea what it’s like to have siblings. Wish me luck. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: This fic is, in no way, horror or associated with Resident Evil VII. The title was, uh, well, honestly I blame my beta.

When Guang-Hong wakes up in the guest room of Leo’s home, the last thing he expects is to see a pair of bright, caramel eyes staring back at him. It’s a slow pull to reality as he stares back, trying to discern if he’s still lost in the realm of dreams, but the moment he blinks, the mysterious eyes crinkle in a smile as a high-pitched, feminine  voices greets him much too loudly for the early morning.

“¡Buenos días!” it chirps, “¿Eres el amigo de mi hermano?”

Guang-Hong yelps loudly and scrambles backwards. The bed suddenly disappears from beneath him as he tumbles over the edge and lands on the floor with a loud bang. The stranger, a young girl, Guang-Hong can now see, with long, dark brown hair peers down at him and giggles. “Eres torpe."

Guang-Hong sputters and stares at his unexpected bedmate, uncertain of how to respond. His Spanish is, at best, limited to greetings and essential questions, and he has no idea what is being said to him. It makes him panic. He has _no_ idea who this is, and he’s more than certain he’d come home with _Leo_ last night. Not… someone else. “I, um…” He struggles, searching his brain for something he can say in response. “Es--um… Estoy confundido?”

“Francisca!” Leo’s voice breaks the uncomfortable silence and Guang-Hong all but leaps to his feet in silent relief.

“Leo!” The girl -- Francisca -- mimics and leaps off the bed as Leo dives forward. Leo immediately steps to the side and blocks her escape with hands on his hips.

“What did I tell you?” he asks, frowning. “I told you to leave him alone.”

“Pero es divertido burlarse de él.” Francisca pouts and looks back at the bed where Guang-Hong _was_ moments ago.

“Francisca! He’s a guest!” Leo chastises, his tone more exasperated than upset. He’s seen this tactic before, and he makes a mental note to speak with her later. Guang-Hong is still learning Spanish and he was _hoping_ for his family to leave a good impression. Not a small-children-waking-you-up-at-the-crack-of-dawn-like-a-horror-film one. “Come here you--”

Francisca squeals and flees from the room in a fit of giggles. Guang-Hong can hear the frustration in Leo’s tone as he mutters something under his breath he doesn’t quite catch -- it’s too fast and too quiet -- and Guang-Hong hasn’t even reached a conversational level of Spanish yet.

“I’m sorry.” The sudden shift to English takes Guang-Hong by surprise and he peers over the bed in time to see Leo’s apologetic glance. “I told them not to bother you because you needed the rest…”

“O-oh, um…” Guang-Hong smiles faintly, still tired and struggling to pull himself from the lingering grasp of jet lag. “It’s okay.” Okay isn’t the right word, but he can’t rightly blame Leo for not knowing everything someone else was doing.

“Here--” Leo rolls his weight against the edge of the mattress with a knee and leans forward, bracing himself with his left hand to offer Guang-Hong the right. “Mamá is almost finished with breakfast. If you’re feeling up to it, I can bring something upstairs for us.”

“Ah… I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Leo grins and tugs Guang-Hong to his feet. “I almost never get a real excuse to avoid all the noise anyway, and she’d never let me leave you up here to eat alone. That would be _rude._ ” The look in Leo’s eyes makes Guang-Hong believe _manners_ are far from the true reason behind Leo’s offer, but he’s grateful anyway and accepts with a sheepish nod.

 

“We should eat downstairs tomorrow,” he insists when Leo brings up and overloaded plate and two forks. “I don’t want your mom to think I’m avoiding everyone.”

Leo smiles faintly in response and sits down on the floor beside Guang-Hong with his back against the bed. “I doubt she thinks you’re anti-social,” he hums and hands over a fork. “Just smart.”

Guang-Hong doesn’t get the chance to ask what that means before a bite of egg is placed gracefully in his mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Guang-Hong wakes up much more peacefully, with soft lips against his forehead and a heated palm that moves across his back in soothing circles. The guest room’s bed had been meticulously stuffed with pillows and left empty in favour of the comforting heat offered between two bodies curled closely together on a mattress made for one. Unlike the guest room, Leo’s door had a lock -- a blessing, Leo had called it -- which meant no prying eyes or ears could worm their way in before the sun was up or they were willing to pull apart from one another.

“Good morning, cariño.” Guang-Hong’s cheeks grow warm as he presses his face closer to the soft vibrations of Leo’s throat. He’s still not quite accustomed to how freely he’s littered with pet names and sweet nothings whispered in quiet rooms. It’s so different from the couples he has seen back home, but his embarrassment is easily ignored when lips brush against his ear as Leo’s voice grows deep and rich. He tells himself over and over again he shouldn’t feel so _weak_ when Leo speaks in a language he doesn’t understand, but as long as he _keeps talking_ and moving his hand, Guang-Hong’s mind -- or maybe it’s his body -- is fuzzy enough he loses the ability to care.

“...’nos día-ahhhmmmm…” His words are still slurred from sleep, unable to form the same smooth and accented syllables as Leo’s natural tongue, but the fingers working out the small knots along his spine -- the payment for two sleeping in an old twin -- his voice is all but useless.

Leo grins, and Guang-Hong pouts in response. Leo knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. Despite that, it doesn’t stop him from leaning forward to help close the distance between them--

\--just in time for something solid to collide with the door and a chorus of impatient voices call out. Something about breakfast and Leo and their mother? Guang-Hong’s brows draw together as he tries to decipher what was just said and Leo presses a soft kiss to the wrinkle on his forehead. “Mom had to work early,” he explains, “they want me to cook because Camilla is still asleep.”

“...we’re not?”

Leo chuckles in response and kisses the furrowed brows again until they disappear. “They know better than to wake her up.”

Guang-Hong mutters something along the lines of how they should know about waking _him_ up and taking Leo away before he has been sufficiently cuddled, and he is rewarded with the promise of extra affection once all the loud and hungry mouths crowding his door are fed.

“...you better.” Guang-Hong sighs and pushes himself up into a reluctant sitting position. Something inside him says he’ll regret stepping out onto the battlefield this early, but he’s not about to send Leo alone. Besides, cooking together means another few moments of peace and the chance for more fleeting touches. “I’ll help.”

* * *

 _“I_ wanna play with him!” A sharp tug to the left.

“No, it’s _my_ turn!” A tug to his left, and he recognizes the voice from his first night there as Francisca. “You already got to play!”

“I’m the oldest!” Someone tugs from behind and Guang-Hong nearly loses his balance. “So he can play with me; no one likes baby games.”

The struggle to keep up is difficult, and after nearly two hours of darting between rooms in an indoor version of almost-hide-and-go-seek-tag, Guang-Hong feels exhausted. They’ve all been playing together, and what triggered the sudden possessiveness -- fight? Jealousy? -- between the three of them, he doesn’t know. It had actually been pretty fun earlier, even if each and every one of them had more energy than Guang-Hong thought possible. He considers pointing out that Leo is older than _all_ of them and therefore _he_ should get to decide Guang-Hong’s fate, but yet another voice joins the conversation.

“Oh dear, what’s happening in here?” Cool, smooth, and feminine, a young woman with wavy, dark brown hair that brushes the waist-line of her jeans steps into the fray.

“We’re deciding who gets to play with Gwang-Houng,” the smallest pipes in, her words coming out breathy and slightly off as the air works around two missing front teeth.

“I told them it’s _my_ turn, Camilla!” The oldest huffs and puts on a show of crossing their arms. “They got to play this morning.”

“¡Basta!” Camilla reprimands and returns her attention to Guang-Hong with a thoughtful hum, as if deciding if she should grant Guang-Hong mercy. “And has anyone asked Guang-Hong what _he_ wants to do yet?”

Silence settles over the room and Camilla clicks her tongue in disapproval. “Don’t you think that’s a little rude? And what has mamá told you about pulling people?”

“....don’t do it.”

“It’s not nice.”

“And it can hurt people.”

“Well then…?”

Immediately, all three pairs of hands release his shirt and Guang-Hong sags in relief, hurrying a few paces away to turn around. “I’m sorry,” he smiles and hopes it will be enough to placate the energetic children. “I’m actually a little tired… China’s time is very different from this. It’s almost night-time where I live right now.”

...And he might have spent a good portion of the night awake with Leo watching movies, but they didn’t need to know that. Jet lag could last a few days.

“There, you see?” Camilla steps up beside Guang-Hong and places her hands on her hips. “Now go and play something nice and quiet together before one of you wakes mamá up. She just laid down for a nap.”

This seems to work as some sort of unspoken cue -- or perhaps a threat? -- and the children immediately chorus a soft ‘okay’ before they dart down the hall.

 _“Quietly!”_ Camilla hisses after them and finally turns to Guang-Hong.

“Um, thank you,” Guang-Hong smiles and adjusts his hoodie to hang off his shoulders properly again. “It’s nice to meet you… Camilla?”

“Camilla,” she confirms with a warm smile, “I’m Leo’s older sister -- and the last one you’ve met.” She doesn’t have to say at all -- Guang-Hong can easily see it in her smile and face and the very way she moves. He’d seen similarities between Leo and his parents, but he and Camilla look startlingly similar. It’s a small comfort he can take in a house he’s still adjusting without Leo there.

“Oh.” Guang-Hong sighs and tries to hide his relief. Four siblings, five if he counts Leo. He doesn’t know how they all handle it. “I’m--”

“Guang-Hong,” Camilla hums and looks him up and down, thoughtful. “Well I must say, for all the praises Leo has sung you, I don’t think he’s done you justice. You _are_ a cutie.”

“H-huh?” Guang-Hong squeaks and feels heat flood into his cheeks as Camilla steps forward and circles him.

“Oooh, good butt too. A little small, but so are you, so--”

“Wh-what?!”

“Camilla!”

Guang-Hong beams as Leo steps out of the entryway and crosses his arms. “What are you doing to him?”

“Me?” Camilla inhales sharply and brings a hand to her chest, scandalized. “Nothing at all. I just saved him from the clutches of the little ones and thought I’d introduce myself.”

Leo looks to Guang-Hong for confirmation and he shrugs in response, his smile sheepish. “...mostly.”

“See?” Camilla practically purrs and wraps her hands around Guang-Hong’s shoulders, pressing into his back from behind. “I’m a _good_ sister. I even kept mamá and papa busy last night while you two were… studying biology.”

Leo balks and Guang-Hong immediately buries his face in his hands. They hadn’t gone _that_ far -- well, maybe a little far, but Leo was _unfairly_ talented with his hands and words and accent and knew exactly what buttons to push to make Guang-Hong _melt_ . But they hadn’t gone _all the way,_ and that’s what mattered. Somewhat.

“Camilla!”

“Whoops!” she pulls away and practically dances her way down the hall. “I’ll leave you two alone~ Just don’t go christening the living room. Mamá wouldn’t like that.”

“Oh my god…” Guang-Hong whines and tugs his hood over his head in a futile attempt to hide his face completely. _“Oh my god.”_

“Mm, yes, you two said that a lot last night too--”

_“Camilla!”_

* * *

When Leo wakes up to find Guang-Hong’s half of the bed empty, he isn’t certain what to think. Panic is the first feeling to bubble out of his sleep-heavy mind, quickly followed by concern. He didn’t remember feeling the bed shift or even waking up to a suspicious noise. His younger siblings had a lifelong record of being incapable of keeping quiet in the mornings, but now that Camilla was home for break… it could only mean something bad. Camilla   _was_ capable of being quiet. Camilla was smart. Camilla was cunning, sly, and the older sister who knew every possible embarrassing moment Leo had in his life.

Camilla was home and his boyfriend was _missing._

“Oh no.” Leo scrambles from his bed and winces as he stubs his toe on Guang-Hong’s suitcase in his mad rush for the door. It’s closed, which means Guang-Hong hasn’t gotten dressed -- or maybe he just hadn’t had the time. It’s a thought that is both comforting and concerning. Especially if his poor, sweet, innocent boyfriend was dragged out into the vast everything that was California at the mercy of his sister. _“Oh no.”_

He rushes out into the hall and notes the house is way, _way_ too quiet. There’s no screams, no laughter, and no sudden thumps. It makes his stomach churn in something akin to terror as he doubles back toward the children’s room and peeks inside. Both are empty -- as is Camilla’s -- and a quick glance outside tells him that no one is outside and the car is gone.

_“Shit.”_

Turning on his heel, Leo sprints downstairs, determined to count all the shoes by the door and then call every number he can think of. He’ll have a search party together in minutes, he thinks. His rink-mates are sure to help, and even Camilla wouldn’t ignore a call from their mother and father if he got them in on the search. Just as he’s about to round the corner to the front door, the soft sound of a familiar voices catches his attention, and he nearly collides with two different walls in his run to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, surrounded by all three of his youngest siblings, is Guang-Hong. He’s about to dart over when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder and a finger presses to his lips.

“Cam--”

“Shh,” she murmurs, tugging him back out of sight. “Just watch.”

“I think you’re getting the hang of it.” Guang-Hong says, his tone bright and calm, a fact that unravels the knots in Leo’s chest. “Let’s go over everything one more time. Hello is…?”

“Nǐ hǎo!”

“Mmhm,” Guang-Hong nods in encouragement, “and goodbye was…?”

“Cute, isn’t it?” Camilla murmurs in Leo’s ear, “He’s had their full attention for almost an hour now. I’ve even picked up a few things.”

“What about Leo-stuff?” Francisca suddenly asks and earns the attention of everyone with a soft tone and curious eyes.

“Stuff...?” Confusion melts into Guang-Hong’s tone and Leo finds himself just as confused. He has no idea what that’s supposed to mean. “Um, well, Leo would just be Leo--”

Francisca shakes her head and leans her arms against the table to get closer to Guang-Hong. “But you’re his _boyfriend_ , right?”

“I-I…” Guang-Hong coughs and Leo watches his shoulders curl inward, embarrassed. “W-well, yes. Boyfriend is--”

“No-no.” Francisca shakes her head again and her hair bounces about with the force. “Boyfriends are supposed to tell each other they love them.” She says it so clear and factual, Leo can almost _see_ the slow wave of surprise that washes over Guang-Hong. “How do you say that?”

“I-I…” Leo is ready to move forward again when he hears the pitch of Guang-Hong’s voice go up an octave, but Camilla tightens her grip before he can move.

“Shh, just wait.”

“You love him, right?” The youngest boy, who Guang-Hong now knows as Josue, joins Francisca in leaning across the table. “A lot, right?”

“Camilla says you two are in love and sleeping together.”

Outside the kitchen, Leo glares at Camilla who shrugs and whispers, “It’s not like they think I meant anything other than sleeping.”

It doesn’t soften his glare, but he refocuses on the kitchen when he hears David speak.

“If you love each other, you have to tell each other. Mama always said never keep secrets about who you love.”

By now, even Guang-Hong’s ears are burning red and Leo desperately wants to save him, but Camilla’s grip is firm as ever and he can’t lick her palm to escape. He made that mistake once in his life. _Once._

“W-well, I mean, I-I do--a-and yes, I… It’s important to tell people at some point--”

“So how do you say it?” Francisca repeats her question, having lost none of her vigor since they started their makeshift lessons. “Tell us!”

“I… with Leo…” Guang-Hong shifts in his chair. It’s not something he’s accustomed to saying -- or talking about -- but just teaching them how to say it can’t be so bad. ...but has he ever even said it to Leo? “To Leo I would say…” He pauses and tries to ignore the pounding of his heart. When he imagines Leo, there’s only one response he can think of, and he wonders just when it was he fell so hard. “... _Wǒ ài nǐ._ ”

Immediately, all three parrot it back with surprising accuracy and Leo finally feels himself being released.

“That’s long,” Josue remarks and Guang-Hong looks over quizzically. It always seemed a short phrase to him.

“Longer than Spanish, anyway.” David adds and it seems he’s the only one who has noticed Leo drawing closer to Guang-Hong’s chair.

“What would you say?” Guang-Hong asks, trying to be polite and ease the embarrassment that’s practically palpable in the air around him. “Or what would Leo--”

“Te amo.” Arms encircle his shoulders as Leo’s voice resonates softly in Guang-Hong’s left ear. “Te amo, Guang-Hong.”

* * *

Three different sets of tears soak Guang-Hong’s shirt as he stands at the front door and tries to bid his farewells. His plane isn’t until that evening, but Leo has promised to take him out to a meal that will -- finally -- just be the two of them and spend as much time soaking up their last moments together as possible. He won’t be returning, and Leo doesn’t intent on going back home until Guang-Hong is safely past security.

“Don’t go!”

“We have to play more.”

“You didn’t teach us enough Mandarinese  yet…!”

“Mandarin, Josue,” Guang-Hong corrects gently and kneels down and returns each damp embrace he receives in turn. “And I’ll visit again.”

“Promise?”

Guang-Hong smiles and nods. “I want to move to California when I’m older,” he assures with a wink. “Someday you’ll see me on the big screen in action movies.”

The three children gasp in delight.“We’d know a movie star!”

“We’d get to _hug_ a movie star.”

“We could tell people at school our big brother is _dating_ a movie star.”

Tears are momentarily forgotten as a soft buzz of excitement settles over the room and everyone parts for Camilla to step forward.

“It was so nice to finally meet you,” she says as she pulls Guang-Hong into a gentle embrace. “I’ve been so worried about Leo being in a long distance relationship… He puts everything he is into who he loves… I didn’t want to see him hurt.” Guang-Hong winces, but he understands. His own parents had voiced their concerns, and he would be lying if he claimed it was easy.

“I’m sorry I--”

“Oh no,” Camilla shakes her head, “none of that. I’m not worried anymore.” She laughs, the sound light and airy and warm. “I couldn’t be. I don’t think I could find a better partner for my brother if I searched the world myself. And I’ll have you know I’m very picky..” She hugs him again, her voice dropping to a soft whisper. “Just take care of him, won’t you? He’s too old for me to keep playing the baby brother card, but seeing you two… I always want you both to be that happy.”

Guang-Hong’s chest warms as he returns her hug and nods into her shoulder. “...always,” he responds just as soft. “I promise.”

When Camilla pulls away, her playful smile is back in place and she gives Guang-Hong a small push toward the door. “Get going while they’re still in a good mood,” she reaches for the door and opens it. “If you don’t, they’ll never let you leave.”

With hurried thanks, Guang-Hong darts outside and jogs over to the car where Leo is waiting for him inside. He drops into the passenger’s seat and releases a long breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding.

“Tired?” Leo asks gently and wraps Guang-Hong’s hand in one of his.

“Mm… a little.”

“Sorry. I know they can be overwhelming sometimes, but they mean well.”

“They’re great,” Guang-Hong assures and opens his eyes with a soft smile. “I had a lot of fun this week.”

Leo’s shoulders relax in response and he nods, placing his hands on the wheel. “I’m glad. I was just worried that they might… I don’t even know.”

“They’re perfect,” Guang-Hong hums and shuts his eyes, eager to gain a few moments rest on their way to the restaurant. “All of them. And you.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that,” Leo snorts and pulls out of the drive, “especially Camilla. She’ll take it seriously.”

“I am serious,” Guang-Hong yawns and nuzzles into his seat. “I can’t wait…” Another yawn. “...to call them my siblings too…”

It only takes moments for him to drift off, and he completely misses the deep crimson that blooms across Leo’s face, and the warm, dazzling smile that follows.

“...Don’t worry,” Leo murmurs and reaches out to intertwine his tanned fingers with Guang-Hong’s creamy pale ones, taking just a moment to admire the contrast before they set off down the road. “I won’t make you wait long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of what happened in this fic is based on actual experiences with other people’s siblings. I sort of based the siblings on the family of someone I used to know. If memory serves, the oldest sibling was 22, the person I knew was 18, and then they had a few younger siblings ranged 6-9 and all the youngest ones loved attention. 
> 
> I’d guess this is after the anime though, so Guang-Hong and Leo are 19/21ish, which puts Camilla around 23 (almost 24) and--uh, the children are children. Yeah. Too many details for just a fanfic. 
> 
> But wow, this one got long. I really ran with the idea, whoops? 
> 
> ALSO! Many thanks to @moonlights0nata for helping me make sure all the Spanish was correct. :)


End file.
